Take Me!
by yupilazuli
Summary: Sequel dari I'll take you. Disini, ditempat ini… Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu, aku pastikan hal itu. Warn: Shounen-ai.
1. Prologue

**Take Me**

_Sequel dari **"I'll take you"**_

Warn : Shounen-ai, ooc.

Disclaimer : not me

**:::prologue:::**

Disini, ditempat ini…

Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu

Aku pastikan hal itu

Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini untukku?

Karena…

Biar kubalaskan dendammu itu, Tetsuya…

Tidak perlu…

Kenapa? Walaupun kamu terlihat seperti kuat dan kejam, tetapi kenapa matamu mengatakan kamu sangat kesepian?

* * *

Nya~! Akhirnya datang juga prologue dari sequel fanfic "I'll take you"

Judulnya "Take Me!" kayaknya kurang ide banget ya

Tapi sejujur-jujur-juju-*plak*nya, aku masih pusing soal latar setting fic ini T3T

Tadinya kubuat AU sih, tapi mikir2 soal japun lagi, bimbang deh… ;A;

Hint fic ini…KUCING! :3 aku suka banget kucing


	2. Chapter 1

**Take Me!**

Sequel dari **"I'll take you"**

Warn : Shounen-ai, ooc.

Disclaimer : not me

:::Chapter 1:::

Kuroko POV

Saat aku terbangun… aku merasa nyaman, itu saja. Entahlah, aku tidak merasakan hal menyakitkan yang biasanya terjadi di pagi hari, seperti ayah yang tiba-tiba menyuntikan benda asing ke dalam nadiku, atau ibu yang menyuruhku memakan eksperimen aneh buatannya. Damai…

Aku juga merasakan hal aneh, karena saat ini aku tidak berada di kamarku, melainkan di tempat yang tidak kukenali, ruangan ini cukup nyaman dengan kasur yang empuk, selimut yang hangat dan bantal yang lembut. Semuanya terlihat berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela kamar ini.

Dan lagi…

Kucing hitam ini sedang tidur dengan lelap di atas pangkuanku, walaupun aku cukup bingung dengan situasi ini, rasanya aku tidak ingin membangunkannya… aku membelai kepalanya dan merasakan bulunya yang lembut.

"Ah – kamu sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang berada di pintu. Aku kaget dan langsung melihat sosok tersebut. Berpakaian seragam pelayan, wajahnya juga tampan, dan–

Warnanya seperti pisang… bukan pisang yang hijau.

Dia menghampiriku dan memberikanku secangkir teh hangat… um, tehnya berwarna oranye, sehingga aku sempat bingung apakah ini jus jeruk atau teh. Aku menatapnya ragu dan akhirnya kucoba untuk meminumnya… sontak aku langsung tersedak karena merasakan rasa teh ini… asam jeruk bercampur mint... sangat aneh.

"OH! Maaf, apa rasanya bukan seleramu? Sebenarnya itu buatanku, sih… tapi aku tidak mengerti cara memasak," ucapnya sambil mengelap mulutku dengan sapu tangan. Bukannya membuat teh tidak ada hubungannya dengan memasak? Mungkin yang dimaksudnya memanaskan air?

"Ngg… maaf, tapi kamu siapa?" tanyaku. Ia menepuk kepalanya, "Benar juga, maafkan aku, aku lancang begini, namaku Ryouta. Kise Ryouta."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, "Terimakasih untuk tehnya, Kise-kun," lalu kuminum teh itu sampai habis –walaupun harus bersabar dengan rasanya– dan menyerahkan cangkir kosong itu padanya.

Pelayan itu terlihat terharu dan berkata, "Terimakasih, baru kali ini ada yang menghabiskan teh buatanku." Aku tersenyum kaku dan merasakan getaran dari kucing yang sempat terlupakan ini, matanya terbuka setengah dan ia menguap sambil mengucek matanya. Terlihat lucu sekali.

Aku kembali membelai dari kepala sampai badannya dengan sayang, dan tersenyum senang, ternyata saat kualihkan pandanganku dari bulunya yang lembut, ia sedang memperhatikanku, "Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ia menoleh dari arahku dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Kise-kun.

"Hmm, sepertinya tuanku hanya sedang malu," kata Kise-kun, "tuan"? Maksudnya kucing hitam itu…

Kise memperhatikanku, dia duduk di kasur, dan berkata, "Semalam, tuan muda membawamu di pelukannya, saat itu aku tahu, kalau ia sedang memegang kontrak dengan dirimu," dia memberi jeda sejenak dan kembali bercerita, "Saat itu kondisimu sangat kritis, bahkan saking banyaknya racun yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, detak jantungmu sempat berhenti beberapa kali, tapi akhirnya tuan muda menolongmu dengan kekuatannya."

Aku terkejut, jadi kejadian itu terjadi sebelumnya?

"Aku dan kucing itu memegang kontrak?" tanyaku, dan kise-kun mengangguk. "Tenang saja, sekali tuan muda berjanji, dia tidak akan ingkar," kise-kun tersenyum padaku, dan melanjutkan, "Oh, iya, nama kucing itu adalah Akashi Seijuro, dia menjadi kucing sementara karena kekuatannya habis setelah menyembuhkanmu."

Aku tertegun, kenapa dia mau melakukan ini padaku? Aku selalu dibenci dan tidak pernah dicintai oleh siapapun…

Aku melihat kucing yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut dan ia juga melihat kearahku dengan matanya yang aneh namun unik itu. Aku dapat merasakan dan mendengarnya, seperti suara telepati yang menggema didalam hatiku.

"Aku akan melindungimu"

– End Of Chapter 1 –

* * *

Disini aku ingin memberi pilihan bagi pembaca~ :3 Apakah ingin:

A. Update cerita panjang, tetapi dengan waktu yang lama

Atau

B. Update cerita pendek, tetapi dengan waktu yang singkat

Silakan dipilih~ ^w^


	3. Chapter 2

**Take me!**

Sequel dari **"I'll take you"**

Warn: Shounen-ai, ooc.

Disclaimer: not me

* * *

Kuroko POV

Sudah seminggu aku berada di tempat ini, namun, jujur saja aku belum begitu terbiasa, kata kise-kun tempat ini adalah tempat yang berbeda dari dunia manusia, secara keseluruhan memang mirip, tetapi berbeda. Aku tidak keberatan tinggal disini, apalagi mereka baik kepadaku… tapi entah kenapa rasanya…

Mungkin aku perlu menanyakan hal ini pada Akashi-kun dulu…

"Ah, tuan kuroko mau kemana?" aku menoleh dan mendapati kise-kun yang sedang mengelap vas bunga yang terbuat dari perak itu. Hah~ semua yang ada disini terlihat berkilauan seperti itu. Kadang membuat mataku sedikit sakit.

"Aku mencari Akashi-kun, tadi aku ke halaman, tapi enggak ada…" kataku sambil menunjuk arah halaman yang berada di bagian belakang rumah. Disana tempat favorit Akashi-kun, karena dia suka bermain dengan kupu-kupu atau lebah disana. Tentu saja aku melarangnya untuk memakan serangga karena tidak bagus untuk kucing.

Kise-kun terlihat berpikir-pikir, lalu berkata, "Hmm, biasanya kalau tuan muda sudah tidak bermain di halaman, itu artinya dia sudah kembali ke sosok manusianya." Ia lalu memberitahuku dimana kamar Akashi-kun.

"Biasanya tidak ada yang boleh masuk ruangan ini, tapi kalau tuan kuroko, rasanya tuan muda akan menerima," setelah itu kise-kun membuka pintu yang berlapiskan warna merah tersebut dan terlihat tangga panjang menuju kamar Akashi-kun. Aku pun menuruni tangga tersebut –yang cukup membuatku berkeringat– dan sampailah aku kembali di depan pintu yang berlapis cat warna merah. Dan digantung papan bertuliskan Seijuro.

Sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya kuketuk pintu tersebut, tetapi setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang menjawab akhirnya aku mencoba memanggilnya, "Akashi-kun, kau ada didalam?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Kalau begini sia-sia aku menuruni tangga yang panjang itu dan kini aku harus kembali dengan menaiki tangga ini lagi.

Saat aku mulai menaiki tangga, aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku, aku menoleh berpikir kalau mungkin itu Akashi-kun. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat orang lain. Tetapi karena gelap aku hanya bisa melihatnya secara samar…

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kamu siapa?"

aku menatapnya kebingungan. Aku belum pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya, dan sepertinya juga bukan Akashi-kun… karena tinggi badannya.

"Shintarou, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya seseorang yang aku yakin itu adalah Akashi-kun. Kemudian, ruangan menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya karena lampu telah dinyalakan. Kini aku dapat melihat orang yang masih memegang tanganku ini. Err, wortel?

Karena dia sekarang memakai baju berwarna oranye, dan lagi rambutnya yang hijau itu… membuatnya terlihat sangat mirip wortel. Dia juga memegang aquarium berisi ikan mas, untuk apa benda seperti itu…

"Ah, tetsuya, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Akashi-kun yang membuatku kembali sadar. Aku juga dapat melihat sosok Akashi-kun yang waktu itu aku temui, tapi kali ini ia tidak bersayap, juga tidak ada ekor dan telinga kucing.

"aku ingin bertemu akashi-kun, tapi ada orang ini," jawabku sambil menunjuk wortel yang masih memegang tanganku. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dariku. "Siapa yang "orang ini"? harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata orang itu dengan ada yang menyebalkan.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu dan membicarakan hal ini sambil minum teh," tawar Akashi-kun yang akhirnya kami setujui.

* * *

Akhirnya aku tahu kalau wortel ini bernama Midorima Shintarou, dia adalah sepupu jauh Akashi-kun. Dia datang kesini untuk meminta aquarium yang sejak tadi dibawanya itu, katanya sih "lucky item" tapi aku tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu.

"Jadi ini anak yang kau ambil dari dunia manusia?" tanya midorima-kun dengan sedikit terkejut, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan kita."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi anak ini memang sedikit berbeda dari umumnya," kata Akashi-kun, aku mengerti apa yang ia maksud, kekuatan "penyembuh" yang kumiliki ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa memilikinya.

Midorima-kun terlihat bingung namun memutuskan tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut, mungkin inilah yang kusukai darinya, karena ia tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Tetsuya tadi kamu mau membicarakan apa?" aku teringat kembali tujuan awal kenapa aku ke kamar ini. Aku menatap Akashi-kun ragu tapi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Begini Akashi-kun…"

Aku memberi jeda sejenak.

"Aku ingin bertemu orangtuaku."

– end of chapter 2 –

Yey, akhirnya selesai juga chapter duanya! :3 sebenernya aku cukup kebingungan menentukan sepupu Akashi-kun, tadinya aku pikir aomine lebih cocok tapi akhirnya kuganti dengan midorima nwn… karena aomine-kun entar ada tugas lainnya :3

Lalu maaf kalo chapter ini sangat membosankan ;A; chapter berikutnya enggak deh u_u…

Hasil kemaren sepertinya di dominasi dengan pendek dengan waktu singkat, tapi karena ada juga jawaban yang aku tidak mengerti jadi aku batalken poll itu deh n huwaa maaf….

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, favorite, dan follow fanfic ini ^w^!

Reply untuk guest:

akakuro : ini sudah update :D terimakasih sudah membaca ^w^

kufufufu-chan : iyaa, ini udah update, maaf kalo masih pendek ;A; terimakasih sudah membaca *3*


End file.
